


Mer

by jaemsung



Series: the meaning of love [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Day Robin Hood AU, Slice of Life, lowkey though - Freeform, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: “Why do you do it? ” Jeno asked.“Hmmm,” Jaemin hummed as he tilt his head to one side, his brown hair falling into his eyes, "Impact.”“What?” Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took an unconscious step towards Jaemin.“Nope, these are trade secrets. I won't give them away so easily,” Jaemin’s eyes shone with mischief, “Maybe I’ll spill if you come back again.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: the meaning of love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingNI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/gifts).



> listen to [Mer by Hyukoh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkbQjWWSSuc%22) while reading :]
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading because I had so much fun writing this :P

Jeno had no good, terrible luck.

Everyone around him knew that. They all knew that nothing ever seemed to go his way, no matter what. Mirrors broke whenever he came close, and black cats seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

So, one day he decided that he would move. He would move far far away from his hometown in the city and settle down in a small village in the countryside. Maybe then the chaotic bad luck that shackled him would finally fall away, liberating him. It was a very last-minute decision, a bad one at that, but his parents couldn't do much to stop him. Jeno was an adult now, he could make his own choices, even if that choice was to suddenly get up and move to a town three hours away.

It only took one hour to pack all his important belongings and it only took thirty minutes to get to the train station. He bought a ticket to the first small town he saw and got on. He assumed he could manage to stay at an inn until he bought an apartment or something, since the amount of money his parents had given him through the years was no little sum, and he knew he could sell paintings and do good deeds to help relieve his bad karma and make some money on the side.

He had plenty of talents, painting, glassblowing and singing, so getting a job would be relatively easy. On top of that, he was also pretty good at lifting heavy things, so labour work was always a good back up. All in all, he was just excited to start over, to get rid of the bad luck that seemed to cloaked him.

After three hours, Jeno arrived at his destination-- a small town by the sea, cloaked in a lush forest. Stepping outside, he breathed in the salty air, a warm breeze caressing his tired legs as he looked up at the deep blue sky. He had a good feeling, a good feeling that this town would bring him good things and offer him the fresh start he so desperately needed. With a determined smile on his face, he descended the stairs with hope thundering in his heart.

Jeno got one step into the village, _one_ step in, and there was already chaos. There were screaming in the streets, there were people running and police chasing. 

_Great_.

Jeno frowned, all of his lofty ambitions crashing down upon him as he realised that his bad luck had somehow managed to follow him so far. _Maybe I can get on the next train out of here? What a shame it looked like such a beautiful town._

“Catch him!” A police officer yelled as he ran after a man with honey brown hair. For a man being chased, he was very laidback. The man didn't look like he was trying very hard. His running was effortless, as though he was just flying through the air without a care. Airy laughter echoed through the streets as a smile stretched across the man’s bright features.

“Na Jaemin! You give that back!” Another officer yelled at the man, who Jeno supposed was named Na Jaemin. He also supposed that name fit the man very well. He had only seen him once, only for a few seconds but he thought that name suited him quite well. It was easy, rolled off the tongue as easy as the laughter that tumbled from the running man’s lips. 

Jaemin was carrying a bag of what looked to be bread and cheese, nothing too expensive or conspicuous, but the police seemed to be very upset about it. It was quite obviously stolen, but Jeno didn't see the problem with stealing something like that. The man, Jaemin, was wearing plain clothes-- beige khakis and a forest green polo that had definitely seen better days. Jeno hated to judge, but it looked like he was only stealing to keep himself fed, if his slim figure was anything to go by.

The boy made a turn, now running straight towards Jeno. He instinctively gripped his suitcase a little tighter. Jaemin had a young face, free of stress lines or eye bags, only a bright smile with shining eyes to match. Jeno watched in wonder as the man ran away from the police, like he was just jogging down the road without a care, not like he was trying to outrun the government. Jeno was a weak man, a _weak_ weak man. It didn't take much to sway him, or make his poor little heart jump. There was no denying that the thief wasn't just a little bit pretty.

And there was no denying that Jeno was definitely not as deadset on leaving this “quaint” little town.

But before he could even think about leaving or not, something pulled at hand. Jeno was slow to notice that a weight had been lifted from his arm. It took him a moment to register that Jaemin had run by him, quick as the wind. It took him a bit longer to realise that Jaemin had snagged Jeno’s bag of art supplies.

Now he definitely couldn't leave, not when the capricious, slightly beautiful young man had stolen his one source of income. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno managed to find a place to sleep before the sunset. A small little inn, right on the edge of the forest, under the shade of the towering trees. 

Jeno decided he wouldn't leave the town, even if just a little bit of his bad luck had managed to cling to him, even after his desperate attempt to shake it off.

The town was just as small as he expected it to be, but it wasn't suffocating. Dense, lush forests enclosed the city on all sides except one-- that was the side with the ocean view. There was a small harbour, with just a few boats, yet there was a bustling fish market on the docks. There were always people at the fish markets, Jeno learned. After his run-in with the thief, Jaemin, he took it upon himself to look around the town. He would be lying if he didn't do so in an attempt to find the boy who stole his art supplies. He walked through the town centre, beige cobblestone under his feet as he wandered around, not a destination in mind. Eventually, he came across the fish market, his eye's sparkling in amazement at the sheer amount of people there. He made some money helping an older couple move boxes, and they sent him off in the direction of an inn nearby.

Thankfully on the way there, he ran into a small glass shop. After explaining his situation to the owner, he was quite easily employed as an apprentice glassblower. 

Easy.

Thank God the job didn't require his stolen art supplies. _Hmm._ No matter how hard Jeno tried to let his mind wander and relax after such a stimulating day, that thief kept coming back and stealing his thoughts. _Na Jaemin._ If the police officer chasing him knew his name, then he was likely well known...right? 

The Innkeeper had said that there was food in the tavern and Jeno was welcome to eat free of charge. _He seemed pretty knowledgable, maybe he knows about this boy?_

  
  
  


“Oh? Na Jaemin?” The Innkeeper, Jaehyun, asked when Jeno questioned him about the thief from earlier, “Oh dear, have you run into him already?”

“Mhm.”

“On your first day! Jeez, he really has no tact, huh?”

“Do you know him?” Jeno asked, resting his free hand on the reception desk.

“Yeah, there's not a person in town who doesn't know him.” Jaehyun sighed, rolling his eyes as he slumped into his chair, “he's quite infamous.”

“He stole my art supplies,” Jeno mumbled.

“Yep, that's Jaemin. He steals from people in the town-- food, toys, sometimes even furniture. He takes anything he can get his hands on and gives it to the poor people on the outskirts of town.” Jaehyun hummed as he placed a hand to his temple.

“Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?”

“Well, If he takes anything too expensive, he’ll leave money in their mailbox the next day, so no one minds too much. And it’s goin’ towards the poor anyway, so some people think of it as free spontaneous charity. Ha.” Jaehyun breathed out a laugh.

 _He gives it to the poor?_

  
  
  
  


Jeno had no good, terrible luck, but ever since moving, it seemed to be letting up a little bit. He was lucky enough to find a job doing something he liked pretty easily. He burned his fingers on the machines every once in a while, but he picked up easily. He made whatever he was told to make, and was allowed to make whatever he wanted with the extra materials. He was also lucky enough to find odd jobs around the town, helping people with moving heavy boxes, or watering flowers for the elderly. 

He was also lucky enough to run into Jaemin a second time. 

Jeno was walking down one of the smaller alleyways, on his way back to the inn after a long day of work, when he caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair. At first, he wasn't sure if it was Jaemin, but his feet still sped up without him even realising. The afternoon sunlight shone in his eyes once he stepped out of the dark alleyway, temporarily blinding him, causing him to lose sight of Jaemin. 

Jeno blinked and held a hand up to shield the warm sunlight from his eyes. When he looked to the left he saw Jaemin leaning against the beige wall, worn from days in the elements. There was a sly smile on his face, so slight you couldn't notice it if you weren't looking as closely as Jeno was. Jeno’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off. Jaemin pushed himself up with a huff and started running again.

Jeno made a sound of confusion in the back of his throat before running after him. He followed him down the slippery cobblestone streets until they reached the treeline of the village. Jeno had never gone beyond the village before, he never had any reason to. Everything he needed was either in the town centre or down by the docks, and the closest he had ever gotten to the edge of town was the inn. 

However, Jaemin showed no signs of stopping, so Jeno followed him. He didn't really know why he was following Jaemin. He didn't care about his art supplied that much, he could easily buy a new one with the money he made at his new job. Still, he found himself chasing after the vagabond. Although his legs were tired and his lungs were screaming for air, he still ran after the boy. 

Like he was drawn to him or somethin'.

Jaemin didn't stop until they reached a walled-in area of the forest. A stone wall, in horrible disrepair and in desperate need of refurbishing. Moss and lichen climbed up the crumbling wall, painting the grey in beautifully deep shades of green. Jaemin slowed down, pushing the rusted gate open and stepping inside. Jeno tilt his head in confusion, his chest heaving up and down as he followed Jaemin inside the walled-in area.

For just a moment, the whole forest seemed to hold its breath. The damp grass, still wet from morning dew didn't move beneath his foot, not even as a gentle breeze passed through, ratting the towering trees above them. Afternoon sunlight filtered through the leaves, shining on the scene before him. 

It was a small garden, walled-in to protect it from harsh winds or whatever creatures lurked in the forest. Inside, there were about eleven different families, all staring back at him in confusion. Kids put down their toys, looking up at Jaemin and Jeno with blank faces. 

“Jaemin? Who is this?” A kid asked as he put down his block of clay.

“Hm...I don't know! Why don't you introduce yourself?” Jaemin asked, a warm, but mischievous smile on his face.

“I’m Jeno,” Jeno said, his voice slightly breathier than usual after running for so long.

“Well, Jeno, meet Sungmin, the kid who has your art supplies.” Jaemin made a grand gesture towards the kid. Jeno noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Sungmin, those are his art supplies.”

“Oh! Please don't make me give them back!” Sungmin held the clay close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his body so no one could even think about taking away the clay away.

“Ah, um, No you can keep them! Don't worry about it!” Jeno rushed to say, taking a step forward to comfort the child on the verge of tears.

Behind him, Jaemin’s smile fell slightly giving way to a look of confusion.

Jeno had bad luck, and on top of that, he wasn't good with confrontation.

“So if you didn't want your art supplies back, then why'd you follow me?” Jaemin asked as he leaned against the wall grey stone wall. A sly taunting smile on was on his face, shielding his eyes with a certain mystery that Jeno so desperately wanted to breakthrough. 

“Um. I don't know? I think I just wanted to talk to you.” Jeno answered very honestly. He wasn't good with confrontation and he wasn't good at lying, so he silently cursed his bad luck for placing him in such a situation.

Though for just a second, Jaemin’s taunting facade dropped, and Jeno saw a glimpse of a confused boy.

“Oh really?” Jaemin blinked in confusion.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for takin' your stuff,” Jaemin said after a moment of silence. His eyes were dark this time emotion swirling deep within.

“Why do you do it? Like, taking people’s stuff and then giving them money. If you have money why don't you just...give it to these people?” Jeno asked.

“Hmmm,” Jaemin hummed as he tilt his head to one side, his brown hair falling into his eyes, "Impact.”

“What?” Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took an unconscious step towards Jaemin.

“Nope, these are trade secrets. I won't give them away so easily,” Jaemin’s eyes shone with mischief, “Maybe I’ll spill if you come back again.”

There was a promise in his words, filling Jeno with a sense of hope, and anticipation, burning hot in his chest.

“But for now, you’re welcome to stay for dinner.” Jaemin’s eyebrows rose, as he gestured towards the rest of the garden with a welcoming smile. Jeno wasn't sure what that meant...dinner. There wasn't much of anything in this small garden, just a fire pit haphazardly dug in the centre, with a couple of crudely built wooden shacks lined against the opposite wall. 

But Jeno joined them anyway. 

By the end of the night, his stomach was full of food and his heart was filled with warmth.

  
  


“Do you have any extra food from last night?”Jeno asked the innkeeper, three days later.

  
  
  


The rusted gate creaked loudly as Jeno stepped inside the garden. The morning dew soaked into the bottom of Jeno’s sneakers, and cool damp air blew through his jet black hair as he heard a gasp not too far away.

“You’re back!” Sungmin grinned before running up and hugging Jeno’s leg, “Thank you for letting me keep your stuff!”

Jeno’s weak heart softened, “Of course.”

“I’ll go get Jaem-” Sungmin started to say before he was cut off by Jaemin himself, walking out of one of the houses. His hair was messed up from sleeping, and his clothes were baggy, hanging low on his hips and shoulders respectively.

“Oh,” Jaemin said blearily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Here I was thinkin’ I’d never see you again.” Jaemin said after he stifled a yawn, “What brings you to our Jordan so early in the morning-- not that I’m unhappy to see you.”

“...Jordan?”

“Ah, It’s the name of this little garden, cute isn't it? I think it means garden in some language but ’m not really sure.” Jaemin shrugged before a smile slid onto his face, “what’s in that bag of yours?”

_Jordan...he probably means, Jardin._

“Um, left over’s from the inn I stay at.” Jeno offered the bag, and Jaemin gladly accepted it.

“Many thanks.” He smiled before turning to Sungmin, “Go give these to your brother, he knows how to make a fine meal.”

“Now, you said you stay at an inn? Are you just visitin'?” 

“Ah...no, I just don't have a house quite yet.” Jeno rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“You left your town in a bit of a hurry then I suppose.” Jaemin grinned his eyes still just as taunting as they were the day before. Jeno nodded, but Jaemin didn't question him any further, and for that Jeno was grateful.

“So I assume, I’ll be seeing you again then right? I wouldn't be wrong to wish for that would I?”

Jeno smiled, his eyes melting into crescents, “No you wouldn't be.”

“Okay. Don't make me wait three days again.” Jaemin’s grin widened, just a bit of his taunting mask cracking a bit, as genuine happiness seeped into his eyes.

“Well, You could always come find me.”

“Eh, That would cramp my style.”

  
  
  


Jeno thought that Jaemin was like a bird. A bird that couldn't be caged, a bird that would soar high no matter who or what tried to ground him. Even if people tried to catch him or cage him, he would still wiggle free and flap his wings to freedom. He flew through the streets, police hot on his heels, but he didn't care. His laughter soared high reaching the heavens and even the God's couldn't help but smile down at the vagabond.

No one could capture him, no one could hold him down and even the police knew that. They only made a show out of trying to catch Jaemin, but they knew they would never get him. They knew it was all in vain but they didn't mind, they didn't really care too much for Jaemin. Everyone secretly applauded him for doing what he did-- stealing and giving it to the people who needed it the most.

He was free-spirited and seemed to keep all people at an arm's length away, but he was slowly letting Jeno in. 

There were smiles that were reserved just for Jeno, and there was a spot by the fire just for him. Just how Jaemin always seemed to wiggle free from the people trying to catch him, Jeno managed to wiggle his way into Jaemin’s life.

And _That_ was hardly bad luck.

  
  
  
  


Jeno started to collect leftover pieces of glass at the workshop.

  
  
  


Looking up at the tall green trees, and breathing in the crisp early summer air, Jeno couldn't help but be happy. The dandelions were just starting to bloom adding colour to the green scenery. The sun was warm and the sky was the lightest shade of blue as sunlight streamed down through the trees and onto their backs. 

Jeno could feel the happiness bubbling in his chest as if he just had a bottle of soda, when Jaemin looked down and intertwined their hands. His hands were soft and dainty, a harsh contrast to Jeno’s calloused fingers from days working at the shop. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he looked at Jaemin, who was desperately holding back a smile. Swinging their hands, Jaemin led them down the path back to the Jordan, nothing but the sound of birds chirping and sticks crunching under their feet. 

Once they got to the Jordan, Jeno flopped down onto the grass, dragging Jaemin down with him. 

Jaemin rolled his head back lazily, cheek tilted to catch the sunlight, warmth sinking into his skin. With his head against the stone wall, he started to doze off, only vaguely aware of his surroundings but without focus, eyes half-closed, ears picking up rustling branches and the sound of children's laughter as the kids played in the garden. But Jaemin didn't care, he never cared. He continued to rest against the wall, languid and boneless, while the afternoon sunlight spilled across his skin and turned him golden.

“You should take better care of your hands,” Jaemin slowly opened his eyes again, glancing at Jeno with boyish happiness written across his face. The gentle pads of Jaemin’s fingers danced on Jeno’s toughened skin, sending a shiver down Jeno’s spine.

“It’s from work,” Jeno answered, his voice slightly higher and breathy than he anticipated.

“I know,” Jaemin hummed before resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“You sure are tired today, what’d you do last night?” 

“Oh, you know...the usual. Stealin' and runnin' from the police.” Jaemin responded, making Jeno breath out a laugh.

“Who knew the famed thief, Na Jaemin, would use someone like me as a pillow.” Jeno couldn't help the warmth that bubbled and popped in his chest as Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s middle.

“Shut up. You’re comfy.” His words were muffled in the thick fabric of Jeno’s sweatshirt, but he heard them anyway.

Maybe Jeno’s luck wasn't too bad.

“Hey hey, don't fall asleep yet, I have something for you.” Jeno reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small leather pouch.

“Oh?” Jaemin sat up and took the pouch in his hands. Jeno thought that Jaemin’s delicate hands didn't suit him. They were too gentle too soft, and nothing like the assertive Jaemin that Jeno had gotten to know in the past month.

Jaemin reached inside and pulled out a small glass trinket in the shape of a bird, about to take flight.

And Jeno really wanted to kiss the smile that grew on Jaemin's face.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yo.” Jaemin greeted when Jeno walked into the garden. Jaemin’s smiles seemed to be getting softer, and his eyes weren't as taunting anymore. He kept the bird that Jeno gave him in his front pocket, right in front of his heart. Him and Jeno both knew the meaning hidden behind it, but neither of them spoke up, afraid to shatter the delicate web that they had strung together. 

A web made of falsehood’s and friendship, made for the sole purpose of hiding the warm romantic feelings stirring deep within them.

“Do you still have the bird?” Jeno asked as he sat down next to Jaemin by the fire. It was a warmer day so most of the kids and parents were hanging by the walls. The ladies were fanning themselves with worn down fans and the kids were slower than usual, drowsiness seeping into their bones as they struggled to play like they usually did.

“Of course I do,” Jaemin patted his front pocket, right above his heart.

“You haven't sold it? You could get a lot of money out of it,” Jeno let a sly smile crawl onto his face.

“Yeah, I know. But to me it's priceless. One ought to never give away a present given to them by the one they love.” Jaemin’s ears were burning red, but the words were finally out in the open. They were both thinking it, both too afraid to confess what they felt, afraid that it would make their fragile castle made from gold foil collapse in one swing.

But the words were out.

Neither of them said anything, but the smiles on their face were telling enough.

  
  
  
  


Jeno was afraid that after their confession the night before would make Jaemin run away. He knew Jaemin liked to keep people at a distance, he knew Jaemin didn't like to have people too close to him, so he was afraid Jaemin would fly away like he always did. 

Though his worries were meaningless. Jeno was almost done with work, his hands burning from working non-stop for so long, when the door opened. He looked up, his heart jumping to his throat when he saw it was Jaemin standing in the doorway.

“Yo,” Jaemin smiled as he stepped inside. Jeno grinned as he took off his gloves and stood up.

“Hey, how’d you find this place?” Jeno asked as he stepped around his desk and walked over.

“Well, there's only one glass shop in town,” Jaemin snorted and cocked his hip to one side, “It’s quite the store though, everything looks so expensive.”

“Hey, don't you think about stealing anything,” Jeno scolded, though his words held no malice.

“I wouldn't dare steal anything here. Everythin' is priceless, it would be wrong to steal.” Jaemin took a step forward and placed his delicate fingers on Jeno’s shoulder, a hesitant smile painted on his lips.

“Priceless?” Jeno questioned, though he already knew the answer. His hand slid up Jaemin’s waist as the boy took another step forward.

“Well everything here was made by the one I love, right?” Jaemin mumbled, his breath hot against Jeno’s cupid’s bow.

Jeno rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them.

And it was like the final puzzle piece was put together, a weight lifted off of Jeno’s chest as he sighed against Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin’s dainty fingers clutched Jeno’s shirt, pulling him closer as his lips moved languidly against the latter's.

“I have been waiting to do that, for so long,” jaemin sighed when they finally parted, a painfully relieved expression on his face.

  
  
  
  


Jaemin meant what he said-- he had waited for so long and now that Jeno had opened that door for him, he didn't plan on stopping. After Jeno closed up the shop for the night, Jaemin led him into an alleyway, not letting him take so much as a breath before he was pinned against the wall, those sly smiling lips back against his for the fourth time that night. Jeno was hardly complaining, he had been waiting for this for so long, so he let Jaemin's lips work against his own.

It took a while to get used to the ebb and flow of kissing Jaemin, but he had _plenty_ of time to adjust.

Jaemin would start off strong, before pulling back, giving Jeno the opportunity to chase after him. He was always chasing, whining when Jaemin pulled away too quickly.

Jeno’s calloused fingers wound into Jaemin’s hair, gripping those warm brown strands that Jeno loved so dearly.

“Don't you have to go back to the Jordan soon?” Jeno panted out as a look of regret took over Jaemin’s flushed features.

“I can't possibly go back right now. I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, and there's kids there.” Jaemin responded, his eyes dark as he licked his lips.

His eyes were clouded with want and lust, but there was nothing else. No mask to hide his true feelings and no taunting look. 

For the first time in his two months at this town, Jeno got a good look at Jaemin’s true face.

And he was in love.

  
  
  
  


“Why do you do it?” Jeno asked three days later. They were in Jeno’s bed at the in, cool moonlight ray’s filtering in through the window, illuminating their bare figures.

“Do what?” Jaemin asked as he sat up, the white bedsheet sliding down his chest and resting his lap as the moonlight cast his bare chest in a gorgeous pale light.

“Steal.”

“I told you. For impact,” Jaemin said as that taunting look found it’s way back into his eyes.

“But why? Why don't you just give them money?” Jeno sat up, watching the way Jaemin’s eyes flickered down, just a bit of weakness cracking through his mask.

“Cuz that's too easy. I want people to realise that they have it all. There's people sufferin' and they do nothing about it. By taking their stuff I’m makin’ them realise that there’s people who need it more than them.”

“Hmm.” Jeno nodded in understanding as he watched Jaemin’s taunting facade crumble into the boyish face that Jeno had come to love.

  
  
  
  


Jeno had no good terrible luck, but after meeting Jaemin, it started to go away. 

As he lay on the damp grass of the Jordan, fireflies twinkling in the air, childish laughter echoing up into the heavens, Jeno could hardly say that he had bad luck. Jaemin said that it was because _he_ had amazing luck, it cancelled out Jeno’s bad luck, but Jeno knew the truth. He never had bad luck to begin with. The fates just had some twisted way of pushing him around, but it eventually led him to where he was supposed to be.

The fire soared high into the sky, warming Jeno’s face as he rest his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. He still thought that Jaemin’s hands didn't suit him, but he still loved them. He thought they fit perfectly in his worn hands. 

They fit perfectly, like how the glass bird fit perfectly in Jaemin’s chest pocket and like how Jeno fit perfectly in Jaemin’s little group of vagabonds.

“Jeno! I have something for you!” Sungmin called out as he ran towards the pair, happiness shining in his dazzling eyes.

“Hm? What’s up?” Jeno sat up, as Sungmin pulled something out from behind his back. It was a bird made from clay, clay that Jaemin had stolen from Jeno three months ago.

“For you! It’s like the one you made Jaemin!” He smiled a toothy grin.

This is where Jeno was supposed to be. In Jaemin’s arms, warmth bubbling in his chest, wet grass beneath him and a place to call his own-- even if it was a damp garden in the middle of nowhere.

Jeno never had bad luck to begin with, if anything, he had _amazing_ luck.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS ISNT GOOD I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO EDIT IT
> 
> AHFSKDJ IM JUST TRYING TO PUSH MY GLASSBLOWING AGENDA DONT MIND ME
> 
> lmk what you thought!!!!


End file.
